In a collaborative effort with NIMH using PET 11C DASB to image the serotonin transporter, we published a manuscript showing no significant alterations in the density of serotonin transporters among aggressive alcoholics, non-aggressive alcoholics, and healthy controls. [unreadable] [unreadable] Based on our previous research findings, we developed and published a model to understand how biological abnormalities can potentially explain the behaviors and diagnoses exhibited by perpetrators of domestic violence. According to this model, changes in neurotransmitters lead to a heightened sensitivity to environmental stimuli, anxiety, and conditioned fear which in turn gives rise to either innate behaviors (e.g., fight, flight, and shut down) or learned fear avoidant behaviors designed to avoid anxiety ( e.g., alcohol consumption, self-injurious acts, and obsessive behaviors).[unreadable] [unreadable] Currently, we are analyzing cerebral spinal fluid metabolite concentrations for various excitatory and inhibitory neurotransmitters consentrations in alcoholics with and without a history of aggression, and healthy controls. Preliminary analyses show there are no significant group differences for Substance P, CRF, and NPY. There is a group difference in the concentration of glutamate. [unreadable] [unreadable] Data from MRI scans are being analyzed to determine if there are any structural differences between violent and non-violent alcoholics.